Much Ado About Cinderella
by ParodyPrincessPlum
Summary: Okay, I maintained the original Cinderella plot and mixed in some Shakespeare, but I twisted a couple of things...You must read to find out what I am speaking of...bwahahaha, ahem, I mean enjoy! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, CINDERELLA, OR MUCH ADO ABOUT NOTHING!


**Much Ado About Cinderella one messed up Cinderella Story.**

The Characters are the following (my perception of them...this has nothing to do with the story):

Kagome (clueless)

Sango (crazy)

Sesshomaru (Lord Stick up his ass)

Kikyo (hate her)

InuYasha (my baby)

Shippou (cutie pie)

Rin (Chibi Kagome)

Kohaku (Creepy)

Miroku (nuf said)

Jaken (very annoying)

Kilala (Kawaii)

Kouga (Speed Demon)

Inu-no-Taisho (OMFG SEXY!!!)

The Pairs are the Following:

S/K

I/S

S/K

K/R

The Plot:

Okay so I maintained the original Cinderella plot but I twisted a couple of things. The Kings son has to find a mate before he picks one for him. Kagome is a regular village girl who lives with her father in the northern lands. Something happens to him and she is forced to live with her auntie and her cousin. Then … well you all know what happens after that … Right? If you want to know, my version read on...

Here we find Kagome playing Hide and go seek with her father, Kouga, in the park.

"You'll never find me!" She yelled.

"Oh yes I will! If you keep talking!" he yelled back. Then he ran up behind Kagome, who was hiding behind a tree, and tickled her until she was blue in the face.

"Okay, okay, I give, I give!" she laughed.

Kagome is a simple village girl, age 10, who lives in the Northern lands of Japan. She lives with her father because her mother passed away when she was five. Humans in the village, who thought she was attacking them, because she was in her demon clothes and not her visit the village clothes, killed her mother. Enough about Kagome lets go visit the castle of the lord in the western lands, Inu-no-Taisho. Right now InuYasha, age 11, is just now waking up.

"Yawn. What time is it?" InuYasha looked at his clock and wiped his eyes the clock said 10 o'clock am. "Damn, I overslept. Fathers gonna kill me. I better get to the training ground before Sesshomaru does or I'm boned."So, he got dressed and headed for the training ground, but when he got there, Sesshomaru was already hard at work.

"Heh, what took you so long InuYasha?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"What's it to you."

"Nothing but father wants to know why you're late."

"Really, where is he then?"

"INUYASHA!" Inu-no-Taisho yelled.

InuYasha winced when his father's voice echoed through the training ground rattling the grounds.

"Hello, father"

"InuYasha, why are you late? I would expect more from you!"

_'What the hell am I supposed to say? That all night I was watching __a __Naruto__ marathon__ when I know he wants to hear that I was training. __Now that I think about __it I__ kinda was, you know mastering ninja arts__ and stuff__ '_he thought "Father I was-"

"Save it. Get to training. Sesshomaru front and center"

Sesshomaru groaned and thought about what his father wanted '_I__'ll__ bet all my power he's going __asks__ if I've found a mate yet.__ I mean __what is__ his rush __I am__ only 13__'_

"Sesshomaru, have you found a mate yet?"

_'told you' _then Sesshomaru sighed"no father I have not found one yet."

"Great!"

_'What'_ an astonished Sesshomaru thought.

"I have found one for you"

_'No f__uckin'__ way'_

"Yes Sesshomaru, you are to be mated with the princess of the Northern lands in five years"

"Who is that Father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's Lady Kikyo's Daughter."

_'Apparently'_ he shook his head "No father what's her name"

"well-"

"Never mind I'll find out later."

Now we find Kagome walking around in the village plaza buying food for dinner tonight. When she runs into a girl who looked about her age.

'Oh Crap' Kagome thought as she fell to the ground and into someone's back.

"OWW" Sango yelled "what the fu-"

"I'm so sorry, I tripped on something"

"It looks like a mangy dog"

"Hey who you callin' a mangy dog!!!" Shippou Yelled.

"Oh, hello little fox demon."

"I'm so sorry for tripping on you" apologized Kagome.

"It's no problem, since I'm so small I wouldn't expect anyone to notice me." He said.

"Well you are kinda small, ha ha!" Sango laughed.

"But, but it's not my fault." Shippou cried.

"Oh, my fault I thought you were okay with your size."

"What the hell would make you think that?"

"Aren't you like 4 bazillion years old?"

"No stupid, I'm only 6"

"Oh sorry, you don't have to be so mean"

"Will you two stop fighting come on let's play some games."

"Okay" they both said in unison

_'I hope father won't be too mad if I come home a little late'_

And they all played in the plaza for hours running around carts and dodging old people, with a vengeance for attacking small children having fun. Then Kagome looked at the big clock in the plaza.

"Oh, my look at the time I must be getting home or father will be even more furious than he already will be." And she began to leave but was stopped by Shippou.

"Wait…um…can I…um…"

"Sure Shippou you can come with me. Bye Sango see ya later, maybe!" And Kagome ran off towards her father's house with her groceries and Shippou in hand. Leaving Sango behind.

"what the heck just happened" she looks at the clock"Oh crap moms gonna kill me, better hurry home"

Kagome is now coming up on her house and she smells blood. Lots and lots of blood, so she hurries inside, and searches for her father. She finds him in a pool of his own blood, dead.

"FATHER!!!" she screamed as she looked at her dead father covered with blood. She kneeled down next to him and Shippou jumped out of the basket he was in and landed next to her. Then Kagome cried out "Please Kami let this be a hallucination brought on by my big fall today. Please Kami don't let my father be dead!" and she cried and cried looking at her father. Then she closed his eyes, leaned over him, and cried some more until Shippou tried to pull her off, but was met with a gaze so full of sadness and hate that he froze in his tracks. He realized that Kagome was ready to kill the next person she saw so he ran back to his basket and stayed quiet and let her cry some more. Kagome stood up, took her father's headband, tied around her wrist and made a vow. "I'm going to kill the bastard that killed my father and make sure that they go to a hell so full of pain and misery that Naraku would shit himself if he got too close." When Shippou heard that, he just dug himself deeper into the tiny basket. Then Kagome sniffed for any clues as to who had done it. She was amazed she could not find anything, not a damned clue. She wiped away her tears, grabbed the basket with the little fox demon in it, burned her house down, with her father inside, and prayed that he would find peace in the stars.

A week went by and Kagome barely spoke. The people in the village were all a buzz about the murder. In addition, whenever Kagome would go into the village for supplies she was always given a look of sorrow, but also one of distrust. They heard of how she burned down her home with a snap of her finger, also Kagome was a demon and nobody in the northern lands trusted demons. Because she burned her house, she lived in the forest with Shippou, who was happy to have company. At the castle in the western lands, Sesshomaru and InuYasha are chillin' out.

"Damn this show is boring, it's almost as retarded as that show with the super charged mouse thing I think it's called pickeman, anyway what's this show called again?" Inquired Sesshomaru as he got up from the couch.

"I think it's called Yu-Gi-Oh GX." InuYasha replied, who was sitting on the floor.

"I mean what the hell; it's about kid's playing card games. I see that in the street all the time and their not on TV. And one of them can't even play the Damn game, all he does is talk people to death until they honestly can't stand his voice anymore, and then they crack and mess up, then lose to him. It's a great strategy, but man that kid's annoying."

"Speaking of card games will-"

"No"

"But I didn't ev-"

"No"

"ple-"

"No, I'd beat you anyway"

Then InuYasha stuck out his tongue at Sesshomaru who was leaving the room. Then Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed InuYasha's tongue, before he had a chance to put it back in his mouth, and he began to pierce it with his claws.

"DOWW! DOU DON OWF A BIDTCH! WET GOW!!!"

Sesshomaru let go and grabbed InuYasha's jaw"Do that again and next time I'll rip it out." With that, Sesshomaru walked out and headed for his room leaving InuYasha with a bloody tongue and a bit more afraid of him.

"Holy crap he's crazy!!! I wanna play Yu-Gi-Oh with somebody, but whom? I've already beat everyone in the castle except for Sesshomaru and he won't play me. So who? Hmm…" InuYasha sat and thought for a while, and decided to go to the northern lands where there was the fabled Blue Eyes Shining Dragon card.

In the village, Kagome and Shippou are shopping for supplies for the cold winter to come when they meet an old friend, Sango.

"Hey guys it seems like I haven't seen you in forever… okay a week, but I had so much fun…Shippou what's wrong with Kagome she looks very solemn and sad."

"Haven't you heard? Kagome's dad was murdered a week ago and she hasn't been the same since."

"Oh wow I didn't know when you're in the castle they keep a lot from you."

"Are you Kagome?" a tall man asked who had black hair, violet eyes and looked about the age of 26 in a black suit. "Hello miss are you Kagome" he reached to touch her shoulder but it was smacked away with claw marks newly ground in to his hand. "damn that hurt. All I am asking is are you Kagome. Are you the girl whose father was murdered a week ago?"

When Kagome heard that, she turned around and looked at him with such deadly eyes that if looks could kill and he was a cat he would have lost all nine in that one second. "What the hell do you want?" she said with such a cold voice that hell froze over twice. He froze and he tried to speak but nothing came out, and Kagome getting more pissed off walked away and was stopped by the man.

"Hello Kagome. My name is Miroku and I am supposed to take you to your new family. Will you come with me?"

"Burn in hell"

"Sorry that's not possible I already have it in my hand." And he took off the glove that was wrapping his sealed hand and showed her the hand that was sealed with beads. She looked at it with intrigue. Then something happened that had not in a week, Kagome felt an emotion, sadness, and cried.

"Is…is…my daddy…in...There?"She stuttered. Then she fell to the ground and cried. Seconds later Sango hugged Kagome and let her cry into her dress. Kagome just cried and cried for 30 minutes then she looked up at Miroku and said"I'm sorry I was so rude."

"Its okay I understand completely, I lost my father when I was about your age. So will you come with me, to start a new?"

"No"

"What?! Why?"

"I'll only come with you if Shippou can come with me and stay with me."

"Deal." And she shook his beaded hand and kissed it. "What was that for?"

"I was kissing my daddy good bye" she heard a voice say_'__good-bye__ Kagome__ and be strong__'_. Kagome gasped at the voice and realized that it was her father, she shed a tear and went with Miroku just before saying good-bye and sorry to a tear soaked Sango. Then Sango left realizing that she had stayed too long, but before she left a boy with white hair, puppy dog-ears, and liquid gold eyes stopped her.

"Hey Sango is it?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"What have you heard about the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon?"

"Not much except that it's fabled to exist in our land. Why?"

"No reason I just wanna get my hands on it. You know the Western lands ar-"

"Your lands are supposed to posses the Winged Dragon of Ra. Isn't that right InuYasha"

"So you know already"

"Yeah, I know and I wouldn't tell you were the Blues Eyes Shining Dragon Card was even if you gave me The Winged Dragon of Ra"

"Oh really?" he walked up to Sango slowly and got right in her face and kissed her, he reached in his back pocket and replaced his lips with the Ra card and said "how about now?"

She stepped back and smacked him in his face. "Hell no, get away from me, and that was a terrible kiss" then she left leaving InuYasha dumb struck and pissed.

"Damn it. Why does it always work for Sesshomaru and never for me?" Then he turned around to leave and was met by Sango. She kissed him on his lips and ran home, because she was late, to meet a special guest. When she got home, her mother was furious.

"Where is that girl?!"

"Here I am mother," Sango said as she entered the room where her mother was. Her mother looked at her dress and shook her head. Sango's dress was covered in what looked like salt, water, and dirt.

"Sango what happened to your dress?"

"Mother I was-"

"Save it. Go get dressed our guest will be here shortly. You will be punished later."

So Sango left the room where her mother was and headed for her room. When she got there her personal servant Kohaku who she saw as a brother and not a servant met her.

"Hello miss Sango. Your mother told me to give you this kimono" Kohaku looked about 16. He had black hair that was held back in a ponytail, and he wore small short sleeve blue kimono that ended at his knees.

"Thank you Kohaku…uh Kohaku…"

"Yes Miss Sango?"

"Have you ever been kissed by someone you liked?"

Kohaku blushed at this "yes Miss Sango, I have"

"Who was it?!"

"A very good friend of mine, Rin"

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes, very"

"Can I meet her?"

"Sorry, not yet you won't be able to do until you-"

"Kohaku, Lady Kikyo wants to see you," a servant said.

"My Mother?! Why does she want to see him?" Said Sango

"She wants to speak about a personal matter with him" the servant replied "Immediately"

"Yes" and Kohaku left

"Aww man I wonder what he was going to say?" So Sango got dressed and went to her mother's room, but before she entered, she overheard Kohaku and her mother, Kikyo, talking.

"You are not to tell Sango about her arranged mating until it is too late for her to do anything about it"

"Yes Lady Kikyo"

"And if you do you I'll be relived and banished from the northern lands!"

"NO! Mother you can't!!!" Sango burst in, yelling and screaming"No mother you cannot send Kohaku away he is my only friend. Please no I'll do whatever you say!"

"Sango who do you think you are, entering my room without announcing your presence!"

"I'm sorry mother!"And she bowed showing her respect.

"Head to the gate to greet our guest, now!"

"Yes Mother" Sango left for the Northern Castle gates but stopped outside her mother's door to listen a bit longer.

"Lady Kikyo which of the western lords sons is she to mate with?"

"The one with the pointed ears I think his name is InuYoukai?" when Sango heard that she walked away, but she should have stayed and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"No, My Lady I think the Son You are speaking of is Sesshomaru. InuYASHA is the son with the dog ears."

"Oh my mistake" and Kohaku began to leave but stopped when he heard the lady speak" Oh Kohaku If you ever correct me again I will have you killed. Do you understand?"

Kohaku gulped "Yes my Lady" and he left.

_'Now I must be leaving or__ I will be late greeting our guest'_ she thought to herself. Then she left the room and headed for the front gate where she met Sango and Kohaku talking. She glared at Kohaku and turned around to greet the guest.

Outside the gates, Miroku and Kagome are talking. "Are you ready Kagome?" he asked.

She Sighed and said"NO! You didn't tell me I was staying in the Northern Castle!"

"You didn't know, but Lady Kikyo is your Auntie."

"She's my what?"

"Aunt-"

"I got that, but how is that possible my daddy was a full demon and so am I! She's a mortal!"

"Okay so she's your step auntie but your auntie none the less, also she's the only one of your family members we could find."

"Will I be welcome in this house?" asked Shippou

"No" said a woman's voice that seemed to come from the castle, as the gates opened.

"But why not?"

"Because you're a demon and a filthy and scrawny one at that. I already have one urchin in my home I don't want another"

"Mother please don't be so mean…Kagome! Shippou!" Sango yelled and she ran out to hug Kagome and Shippou. "Hey guys what's up? Wait are you my special guests?!"

Kikyo looked at her daughter with disgust and slapped her." What the hell do you think you're doing?" Then she looked at Kagome and Shippou "Don't you dare touch her with your nasty demonic hands." Kikyo glared at Miroku next "Miroku, when you said you were bringing my brothers daughter I thought you meant Bankotsu's Daughter not that Nasty low life Demon Koga's Daughter. I don't want her in my castle she will corrupt my daughter."

"But Lady Kikyo-"began Miroku.

She slapped him "Don't talk back to me. I don't want her in my house." Then Kikyo got a cruel and wicked Idea knowing that she had to take Kagome seeing as she already agreed to it. "She can say"

"Ok" Miroku said very suspicious as to why she suddenly agreed.

"On one condition she must be my slave until she is either mated, dead, or 18, and when that happens she must leave my castle and never return."

"Wait won't she be 18 before she dies"

"Not with the stuff I'm going to have her do, I mean she is a demon she should be able to handle it, correct?" She said more than asked.

Miroku just could not leave Kagome with Kikyo, he felt bad for her and he wanted her to be happy, not working to death every day. Therefore, he told Kikyo that Kagome would be staying with him not her and he began to walk away with her and Shippou, who was silent the whole time. Kikyo did not let Kagome go with Miroku, as he thought she would. She Threatened Miroku with death if He did not leave her new slave, Kagome. Kagome did not want anything to happen to Miroku so she went with Kikyo, while carrying Shippou, but Kikyo would not allow Shippou to come into her home, so Shippou was forced to stay with Miroku. Kagome did not want to leave the only person that stayed with her during her hard times, she wanted Shippou to stay with her, but she also knew that if she fought back something bad might happen to him. So she let him go with Miroku, and she began to cry watching one of her best friends leave, but that was not a good idea on Kagome's part, as she was about to find out.

Kikyo, Sango, Kagome and Kohaku walked back into the Castle. Kagome was not sure of what to do she knew she was a slave and at Kikyo's mercy and she was terrified.

"Kohaku take Sango to her room and make sure she doesn't leave, and then later take her to her etiquette teacher, Lady Silver," Sango started to freak out remembering what happened the last time she was learning from Lady Silver.

FLASH BACK

"sit down with your ankles crossed, look straight, and keep a queens posture!" commanded Lady Silver

"um…is this right?" asked Sango

" WHAT! DID YOU JUST SAY UM! PRINCESSES DON'T SAY UM!" and Lady Silver slapped Sango so hard on her back that the whole thing was cherry red.

END FLASH BACK

She didn't talk for weeks and was severely well behaved out of fear of being beaten." I didn't stutter take her there as soon as she is dressed and I'm done with this wretched being"

"Y…yes Lady Kikyo" Kohaku shook with fear as he left the room, making Kikyo smirk as she realized how powerful she was. Kohaku shook because Lady Sliver too trained him, except she trained him how to be a slave, a very obedient slave he still had whip marks deep in his back from the last time he was there. When they were far out of Kikyo's earshot Kohaku bent down to a terrified and mentally scared Sango.

"Sango? You know it's gonna be okay right? Lady Silver is much older now I mean your 12 and she's what 78 you can get away from her if need be right?" he tried to reassure her but she still was white as ghost and held a look of terror on her face. Kohaku did not know what to do next so he followed his instincts. He gave her a hug and told it was gonna be okay and that he was always going to be there if she needed him. Then she hugged him back and went to her room.

However, back in Kikyo's room Kagome was about to find out why she should never cry in front of Kikyo.

"So you're my dead brother's daughter and you're a demon. And yet you cry." Kikyo threw Kagome in her room, against the wall. "Demons don't have souls or feelings, all they know is to kill and follow their superior" Kikyo went over and kicked Kagome in her face, then stomach. Then she grabbed the bruised Kagome by her hair and looked her in the face. "Your just a low down, dirty, urchin and you will never be anything more, _ever_" then she dropped Kagome on the floor and ordered Kagome out of her room. Kagome did not move she felt like she could not after all, she was just beaten. Then Kikyo came closer and grabbed Kagome by her throat. "you're a demon, you have no feelings or soul, you follow your superior and I just ordered you out of my room now leave, Urchin" then she squeezed Kagome's throat and threw her across the room. Kagome could not stand up at all and she wanted to die then and there but she knew that all that would do is please Kikyo. Therefore, Kagome mustered all the strength she had and slowly walked out of Kikyo's room but when she was at the door Kouga's headband fell off Kagome's wrist and hit the floor. Kagome was about to pick it up when Kikyo grabbed the head band and ripped it in half."Demon's have no feelings you don't need keepsakes" and she ripped it in half again. Kagome picked up the broken the pieces of her dad's headband and left.

At the Western castle

Sesshomaru looked up from his homework. "I feel like I was just insulted. I should find and kill the person who just insulted me. After this math problem" Then he went back to his homework.

At the Northern castle

"This is bullshit" Kagome began to cry"that fucking whore thinks she can fuck with me and get away with it. She has another fucking thing coming. Hm, I'm a whoop her ass!" then Kagome felt a twinge in her stomach, "Ow, when I'm older and I can take her, but until then I'll have to stay strong like my daddy told me!" Kagome was starting to feel woozy "Oh shit……" and Kagome passed out in the kitchen.

When she came to, she was in another room. This room was smaller than Lady Kikyo's was and much less extravagant.

"Where the Hell am I?" Kagome questioned.

"Watch your mouth young slave," said a shrill and haunting voice

"What the Fuck…." Then Kagome felt a strong whip tear across her back.

"What did I tell you no foul language?"

"Who do you think you are?" Kagome was pissed and she was not about to stand for it, I mean she had already been beaten. So she began to let herself go, she began to let the demon inside her run free but she felt a strong shock around her neck."AHHHAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Kagome looked down and saw a green necklace adorning her nape. She tried to take it off but her hands were repelled and then shocked."WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Those are a new kind of beaded necklace. Like beads of subjugation except these ones bind your powers and keep you from using them" the shrill voice said " for the next two weeks you will be taught how to be Lady Kikyo's Slave, now bow" and the necklace shocked Kagome and she bent over, bowing to her new master.

"My name is Lady Silver and I'm your new Sensei."

* * *

A/N: there is another chapter it doesn't end here...

* * *

Princess: please review and tell me how I'm doing! 

InuYasha: but I'm here! I can tell you!

Princess: like I said please tell me how I'm doing!

Sesshomaru: I guess she doesn't want feed back from YOU InuYasha.

Princess: what? I don't care who I get feed back from as long as I get some. O.o

InuYasha: I think your doing great!

Princess: thanks Inu-chan! _hugs inuyasha_

InuYasha: your welcome! _sticks tounge out at sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru: this time I'm ripping it out! _runs at inuyasha_

InuYasha: shit! _lets go and starts to run_

Princess: boys will be boys! _all you can here in the back round is Inuyasha screaming and sesshomaru taunting him while they break stuff_ Hey wait don't touch- _CRASH_

Both Bro's: sorry

Princess: My...3,000...dollar...vase...YOU GUYS ARE SO SCREWED!!!

Both bro's: oh crap!_ they start running away_

Princess: GET BACK HERE!!! _runs after them ..._

Shippou: till next time!


End file.
